shokugekinosomafandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Erina Nakiri/@comment-124.211.210.116-20141009193339
So many haters for Erina, so many lovers for Megumi... well I'm actually the complete opposite... I actually dislike Tadokoro and am in Love with Erina's Character... at first... Now... well I just simply don't dislike Tadokoro as much... But falling more and more in love with Erina's character with each chapter that's being released. And each time I see more interaction between those two I end up squealing like a little girl on her first trip to Disneyland (figure of speech, I've never been there). Soma x Erina, there's a pairing I can see being realized. The funny subtle intonnations that the manga seems to hint on to but not outright say... or it might be just my brain working over time... Ever noticed at the End of Chapter 1 where Saiba tries to reveal to Souma that "The secret to becoming a great chef is meeting a woman that will make you want to give all the food you make to her" and right in the next page we see Erina. LOL. Not to mention the cover picture of them... Right then I knew I was SOLD to that couple! Not to mention that promise where he says "I'll make you say "It's Good" with that mouth of yours! I'll exhaust my cooking to it's limits". And it seems that scary Grandpa already approves of them! So he probably already has the family approval part down. The only thing I'm anticipating more than a Shokugeki between these two, is Erina's reaction when she find out that Souma is her admired Saiba Jouichirou's SON! Oh gods... I'm just about to burst into laughter just thinking of how she's gonna react. That would be one chapter I'll definitely look forward to reading! Hoping to see more interaction between them, where it seemed that they kept out of each other's way for the last few chapters, I was pleasantly surprised to see Souma actively seeking Erina out to taste his stew... It was... interesting, and Erina really is just a normal High School girl after all... LOVE these types, the types I usually aim for in my Eroges... The haughty Tsun-Tsun Ojou-sama type character that hates to lose and refuses to acknowledge the main protag... until... The FIRST Flag is triggered happens. Then BAM, she falls for him hook line and sinker! Just kidding. After the first flag, He simply starts to register on her Radar, then the romance that then gradually begins to develop Of course happens VERY slowly. In fact, it might be the SLOWEST amongst all the routes, but it is always ALWAYS worth the long wait. (*´∪｀*) First, of course, she would hate him, pure, simple, dislike. Then because of one event, she starts to notice him and starts watching him. Then there will be the triggering events where they will end up bumping into each other again and again and again purely unintentionally (intentionally as the player), and the KEY flag is the one is where they actually get more conversation than just greetings. And then after a while, he will start to push back, and intentionally seek her out (which has somewhat started to happen). A few more events are needed mostly where she starts to somewhat see the better side of him. And one Final Route Breaking event before she actually starts to show miniscule amounts of affection but still retaining her Tsun-Tsun personality. It's definitely her PRIDE in her way so he has to learn to get around it, or BREAK it. After that it's pretty much Route Activated and just let the game run it for you... LOL But sadly this is not a game... and his interactions with Tadokoro are purely platonic, even if she sees it as more... She's like the usual 'childhood friend' type who is ALWAYS around but would never get into anything more than that unless you actively seek out her route... So this is my take of Erina. Love it? Hate it? Either way goes. Erina haters wanna bash me? Sure go ahead, I don't care, I'm not weak minded. I just defend my favorite couples with the same passion as my Love for them that's all. Haters should just stick to what the like and stop whining about how much you hate one character. I have characters I hate/dislike too (cough)Tadokoro(cough), but I can see the good and bad side of them, and while I do not pair her with Souma, it's not like she's alone... She had multiple pairing candidates herself... For me, probably Kurokiba x Tadokoro LOL, but I find myself at a Corrundum as to who to pair Alice with then, cuz after seeing Kurokiba's real personality and how he is superior to Alice, there is no way Alice would actually submit to a Passive relationship, She's more like a less charismatic Erina, preferring to an equal to share the control in a relationship and with Ryou... it just doesn't seem possible. Kurokiba x Tadokoro on the other hand seems to be able to work out... somehow, He has already acknowledged her skill, It would simply be interesting to see more interaction between them both... AFTER she gets over her fear of him that is.. LOL Plus they're both from similar homegrounds, living in port towns and specializing in seefood and all... or it may just be me, ufufu, oh well Well that's the end of a REALLY REALLY Long comment, so I'll end with a few last words about Erina Erina-sama it REALLY ISN'T convincing at all to keep telling him that his food is bad, or that you will expell him and end his life as a chef whenever you meet him, with a Blush on your face EVERYTIME you say it. (ﾉ≧ڡ≦)